Survivors
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Sequel to Universal Convergence. After a disruption by the Warp Pad, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl are sent into a bizarre new world, finding secrets and discoveries. But one secret is hidden by a mysterious enemy of this dimension...but what secret does he hold?
1. Chapter 1: The Changing World

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Date Originated: 6/18/14

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rating: T

**PLOT: **_-Sequel to Universal Convergence- Pearl is struggling as the new leader, as well as finding Amethyst and Steven in turmoil. However, everything is topsy-turvy when the three are falling into a new world full of surprises and thrills. And there's one particular enemy who holds the secret to Steven's long lost twin: __**Crystal Quartz**__. Inspired by Sonic Boom, Ratchet & Clank: Into The Nexus, and Sonic Unleashed._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Changing World**

The world has changed ever since the _Universal Convergence_ and Garnet's death. It truly emotionally shocked the Gems, as well as change them. Pearl has became a serious leader, and Amethyst follows her. The two haven't argued since. As for Steven, he is now a completely different person.

Steven has been really depressed and is mourning over Garnet. He is upset that _everything_ has changed. There weren't as much missions anymore, except for collecting artifacts and stopping monsters. He felt that there is no point to being a Crystal Gem anymore, since they stopped Zircon.

Pearl has announced a new mission, and Amethyst and her are ready to head to the Warp Pad. Steven did so too, since he has to save the world at any cost, even if the threat is not that dangerous.

The trio is about to teleport, but something is wrong. The Warp Pad is sparking, and a beam lights up. To their surprise, they are transported somewhere else.

They screamed as they fell and land into a huge, ancient forest. The entire place is old and strange. Glowing blue trees stand with green orbs stuck to the ground. The trail in front of them has shining silver stones, creating a path. Steven beamed, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Pearl is curious of this, and Amethyst is amazed. They have never seen much beauty and features. It was astonishing. As the three trail through the pathway, they are unaware that someone is watching them.

In an unknown laboratory, a dark figure is watching them on screen. He laughed. "Well, well, well…looks like there are only three Gems left…..except for Crystal Quartz." He grinned. "Oh, if only they were all together, hmmm? Well, I guess it's time they face me…._Avalon_."

He showed his body, which is completely mechanical-a robot with human features. He stood tall and fierce, his crimson eyes focused on the screen of the Gems.

"_At last, Steven…we come face to face_."

* * *

Yay, it's finally up! This sequel is shorter than the first story of the trilogy, but I will make it great as the first one. The story is lighter, not as dark as_ Universal Convergence_(Still my darkest story yet)or _I'll Make It_. But it'll still be pretty dark. I will post chapters the rest of the week, but the 18th is when school starts for me, so it might take a while until I post any chapters during that time.

Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next chapter. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ancient World

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 2, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ancient World**

Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl trailed through the forest. They have never seen such majestic ancient scenery before. This strange place they have been in is so…..unusual. It reminded Steven of the Jak & Daxter game: The Precursor Legacy. The trio examined the ancient area.

There is a waterfall near the forest, and pillars are surrounding the background along with the trees. They decided to keep going, to find how or why they end up here. They are unaware that Avalon is watching them on his monitor, keeping a good eye on them.

However, Avalon sends his minions-two warriors that are equivalent to Pearl and Amethyst in some way. The Pearl counterpart is Arthur. He has blonde hair in a ponytail, emerald eyes, wearing a green vest, blue pants, and green boots. His weapon is a Partisan, a weapon used in Europe during the Middle Ages.

The Amethyst counterpart is Mercury. He has messy black hair, his skin is dark blue color, and he is draped in a torn-up gray shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. His weapon is an Australian bullwhip, dangerous and reckless. As assured, Pearl and Amethyst will have to be careful of Arthur and Mercury.

Steven sighed, he didn't expect the day to come as this. He just wished that the mission would end quick and they would head home-but end up here? Yep, absolutely not what he expected. He noticed that neither Pearl or Amethyst have spoke ever since they came here. It's strange, very odd.

Maybe they have a feeling that something bad is about to happen-no, they can't be it! Steven tried to shrug off the feeling that something bad is happening, he tried to ignore the gut feeling he's been having ever since they came.

Amethyst sighed, the silence is killing her. "Hey guys, this is nice and all, but can't we just get this over with? I mean, I wanna go home!" Pearl grimaced, before slouching in defeat. "It doesn't make any sense…how did we end up here?" "I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about this…no really, my chest is on fire!"

Pearl huffed. "You're not the only one…..I've been having a headache for a while now." She massaged her temples, trying to soothe the pain. Unaware to them, a figure is lurking from the field of trees and pillars, approaching Pearl. Pearl was too distracted to notice, and she was grabbed down, dragged away.

Amethyst and Steven gaped, finding the person who grasped their leader. It's Mercury, and Arthur is slowly approaching beside him. Arthur chuckled, his accent is clearly French. "Oh…..why hello there Crystal Gems, welcome to the domain of Arabella-a masterpiece planet of ancient grounds and secrets. We are ordered to exterminate you by Avalon." He summoned his Partisan, facing Pearl who summoned her spear.

"_Let's go on a one-on-one, shall we_?"

* * *

Alright, this chapter is finished. This is getting really interesting. The next chapter will feature the Gems fighting their counterparts, it's going to be awesome. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Counterparts

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hey everyone, I am here with important news. School for me is on Monday, so it will take a while for me to update, but I will update so don't get concerned. Also, I have a great story recommended for you guys, it's a SU story called, "_History Lesson_." It's really exciting, and it's worth reading it.

That aside, here is chapter 3, and things are getting really intense now. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Counterparts**

Pearl and Arthur has their weapons at the ready, clashing together. They both move along with the weapons, with them being so precise. Yet, Arthur caught Pearl's spear, kicking her to the ground. Pearl summoned another spear, and attacks.

Amethyst's and Mercury's fight was even more dangerous. Mercury's whip slapped Amethyst on the back, and then the legs. Amethyst punched Mercury and cracked her whip back at him. Mercury grabbed Amethyst, swinging her into a pillar. "Oh, Ame. You should really watch where you're going." Amethyst grits her teeth, charging at Mercury.

She glanced at her surroundings, at Arthur and Pearl, and Steven near the area. She noticed Pearl's spear on the ground and decides to grab it. She dashed to the spear and to Arthur. With a swing, she tossed it at Arthur to at least hurt him. However, Arthur caught it, marching to Amethyst. Amethyst summons her whip, slashing it at him. Arthur grabs on the whip, yanking the Gem close to him.

Pearl gasped, chasing Arthur and her spear was ready to smack him. To her surprise, Mercury's whip wrapped around her, bringing her close to him. "Uh, uh, uh," Mercury teased, whispering near Pearl's ear, "It's rude to interrupt the show." "Amethyst!" Pearl shouted, struggling from the whip, "RUN!" Amethyst shook her head. "No," she argued darkly, "I will _never_ leave from a fight." Arthur chuckled. "Oh really?" he challenged.

He placed Amethyst in a choke-hold, and summoned his Partisan, placing the blade near Amethyst's neck. Watching this made Steven realize all the trouble that has happened, and he springs into action.

He summoned his shield at Arthur, knocking him down. He picks up his shield and whacked it at Mercury. He kneels down to the fallen Pearl and Amethyst, both helping them to safety. "Are you guys okay?" he questioned, examining them. "I…..I will be," Pearl replied, "Just grab my spear to cut the whip around my body." "I'm fine," Amethyst added, "But, dang….those people are tough."

"Of course they are," Pearl explained, "They have our abilities…it's strange." Steven grabs Pearl's spear, cutting the whip apart, freeing Pearl. Pearl breathed heavily. "Things aren't the same anymore." Amethyst exhaled, and Steven hung his head low. Pearl covers her face as tears fall down. She's right, things weren't just the same ever since Garnet's gone.

Steven clenched his fists, standing tall. "Don't give up," he ordered, "We can do this, we can make it through this. Just don't give up, and that's what Garnet would have wanted. She wants us to stay strong and keep your head up." He smiled at the two Gems, who smiled back.

"_We have to keep our head in the game_."

* * *

Dang, that was really intense, but at least the trio is fine. In the next chapter, the Gems and Steven will discover something really interesting. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hey everyone, I am pumped for the next episode of Korra online today. This season is really exciting, it reminds me so much of ATLA season 2 for some reason. This is my favorite season yet.

Aside from that, here is chapter 4, which will reveal some things and discoveries….mysterious. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven raced through the fields, questioning about these foes who have the same abilities as them. They found a strange place in this area, a place that can answer their questions. It's a small ancient temple that holds many artifacts and a computer system.

Pearl moved towards the computer, typing on where they are. The answer finally came to them. "We are at an ancient world," she lectured, "It isn't another dimension, but a planet. They say a great warrior named Avalon rule this place, creating Arthur and Mercury. He has also been known to capture….-" She froze and her eyes widened. "It…..it _can't_ be…"

"What?" Amethyst questioned, curious as to why Pearl paused, "What's wrong?" "Steven," Pearl mumbled, "We have something important to tell you." Steven became interested. "What's so important?" he asked. "Steven…..you have a twin sister…named _Crystal Quartz_."

Steven's jaw dropped. "I…..have a sister all this time?" "We really didn't know," Pearl responded, "In all honesty, we thought you were the only child of Rose." "So, she's been captured since birth?" "That's what the computer says." "My gosh…..we have to save her!"

Steven bolts out of the temple, causing the others to follow. "Steven, wait-" Pearl began but collapse on her knees. Amethyst rushed to her, kneeling down to her. "Are you okay?" she wondered. Pearl sighed. "I'm fine." "Really? Pearl, you're paler than usual, and distracted lately." "There's nothing wrong with me."

Amethyst blow the hair from her face, and stared at Pearl. "Show me your gem." "What?" "Show me your gem Pearl!" Pearl pushed her out of the way. "No! I don't need to!" All of a sudden, Steven came running back as he hear this. "What's going on?"

"Pearl won't show me her gem!" Amethyst barked. "I don't need to!" Pearl snapped back. Steven facepalmed. "Pearl, show me your gem." Pearl couldn't argue with Steven, she has no choice but to show it. Amethyst gently placed Pearl down and inspected her gem. Her fingers brushed around it and then she took her hand away. She gasped.

Pearl and Steven glanced at her, surprised. "Amethyst…what….what is it?" "Her gem," said Amethyst, her voice filled with concern, "It's…..damaged, she's disabled." "No…" "She can summon her weapon, heal herself, and use her water element but…-"

"_The rest of my powers are gone_," _Pearl finished_.

* * *

And thus, the leader will have to use the rest of her powers left….dun, dun, dun. Anyway, this chapter wasn't so fighty but more of a discovery or informational chapter. Chapters will get more intense as they go on. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hey everyone, I got an excellent story idea I want to share with you all, and I think you guys will enjoy the idea:

The story idea I have in mind is called: _Advanced Darkness_. The story is about that after a nasty battle with a Centipeedle, Garnet and Pearl are thrown to the darkest side of Beach City, which is deserted. It is literally dark there, as if there is no daylight at all. There are people missing everywhere, and the monsters there aren't your average ordinary monsters. Plus, the two find a mysterious guy who knows what's going on in this part of the city, but they are unsure if they can trust him. Please tell me your thoughts on this.

That aside, here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Journey**

Amethyst sighed sharply, as she couldn't believe what is happening. She just can't believe it. Since Garnet is dead and Pearl is partially disabled, Amethyst finds herself as the only true pure Gem out there. It's upsetting and truly shocking. However, learning of Steven's twin sister is even more awe-inspiring.

Even after the loss of her friend, and Pearl being disabled, Amethyst still finds strength in Pearl. She couldn't believe that her best friend is so graceful and strong even through the death of their friend. She looks up to her, as Steven once looks up to Garnet. She had strength in her heart to move on, no matter how the events came.

The world has changed since the Universal Convergence and there are new beginnings. Their new journey begin-The journey to find Crystal Quartz and stop the counterparts and Avalon.

This new world is beyond imagination and belief, the new world that allows the Gems to charge freely into new territories. There is a gorgeous waterfall near the Cliffside along with a crystallized forest and a trench. This journey might not be so bad after all. The Gems are surprised that they aren't the last Gem survivors in the universe. At last they found Crystal Quartz, but unfortunately of Avalon and Arthur and Mercury. Still, they are glad. The Gems approach the forest, and are amazed by it.

Walking through the shimmering crystals, they find a large pillar, marked in stone. Pearl walked towards it, scanning it. "Hmm…that's odd," she admitted, her eyes squinting at the Gem language, "This planet is over 600 years, and hasn't changed one bit, that is….until _Avalon _conquered it. However…..no, I…..I don't believe it."

Amethyst and Steven approach her with curiosity. "What is it, Pearl?" Steven asked. Pearl sighed. "Avalon is completely human, and he had an accident by the Gem war that caused him to be a robot-and he's out to kill us." Amethyst huffed. "Really? He's determined to wipe us out, what a joke!" she laughed. "It's not like he's some deranged psychopath trying-"

_Crack_.

The ground below them shake and tumble, vibrating. The entire piece of where they're standing on breaks, and they fell down, seeing Avalon at his greatest. He created a machine, a machine that can surely take them out.

_The battle is below the planet's crust, and the tension is staking high_.

* * *

Oh my…..things are getting really intense here, huh? The next chapter starts them battling Avalon. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Also, tell me what you think of my new story idea. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Hello everyone, school is tomorrow for me. I'll be in 10th grade this year, so thrilling. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and it's mighty intense. As always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tension**

_Flames_.

The area is scorching, burning with mantle lava and fire, the crust the Gems land on splash onto the lava. Avalon's machine crashed in the sizzling molten rock, unharmed by the high mighty degrees/temperature of it. The robot's claw grabbed Steven in its clutches, crushing him. Steven yelped, his gem glowed and caused a bright light.

Steven levitates in the air and kicks the robot with his strength. Avalon's massive android ejects fire from its claws. Steven dodged and summons his shield, tossing it at the machine. Pearl summoned her spear, prepared to launch it. Amethyst summons her whip, cracking it at the metal of the android. Pearl lifts her spear in the air, her eyes intensify on Avalon. Avalon smirked. "Do it," he challenged in a menacing tone.

Pearl gasped, her hands trembling as she tries to throw her weapon. Avalon chuckled. "DO IT!" he demanded, startling her. Pearl gulped, sweat pouring from her temple. With one final attempt, she launch her spear at Avalon's machine. To her surprise, it did a big number of damage. Part of the machine's claws are chipped off and the glass near the control panel is smashed.

Avalon glared, muttering, "BIG MISTAKE." He yanked Pearl and grabbed her, crushing her with all his might. Pearl screamed in excruciating pain, passing out.

Steven and Amethyst gaped, and their expressions changed to furious. Steven felt more of a hammering, pounding pain in his gut, and his heartbeat is racing. He became so angry that he screamed and punch hard at the machine. "YOU HURT HER!" he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I HIT YOU THAT WAY!?" With another whack, the machine fell backwards.

Amethyst was bewildered. She has never seen Steven so…..so fierce. So wild and beasty. It even made her uneasy. Could this be a hidden strong emotion that Steven was hiding all along? Could it make him powerful like she can? Is there more powers Steven has?

Her thoughts dissipated when she saw Steven fall back on the platform. She kneels down to him and faced Avalon, her teeth gritting hard. "YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BASTARD!" she bellowed, "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!?" Avalon laughed at her cursing and threats, still holding the unconscious, shivering Pearl in his metal clutches.

"Oh, don't worry, your friend will be in good hands when I'm done with her," he confirmed, "In the meantime, enjoy the company from Arthur and Mercury." He engages his jet fuels, taking off at light speed and taking Pearl with him. Amethyst grabs hold of Steven and her whip pulls her back to the surface of the planet.

_She growls in defeat_.

* * *

Things are getting really bleak in this time of the story, huh? The next chapter will show how Pearl will deal with Avalon, and question what he wants with her. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Cruel Manipulation

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

School is going really great so far for the first day. I have a Creative Writing class, and it's going to make me a better writer. I can't wait for that.

That aside, here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cruel Manipulation**

Avalon takes Pearl to his base, placing her in a prison cell and chaining her to a wall. Pearl mumbled and groan in her sleep, clearly blacked out. Arthur and Mercury approach the cell. "Father," Arthur quibbled, "Why have you captured the great daughter of Topaz when you can kidnap the powerful son of Rose Quartz?" "'Cuz she's pretty!" Mercury joked, laughing his heart out. He nudged Arthur in the arm. "C'mon Arth, you have to admit that she's pretty! She's your type!"

"She is NOT!" Arthur argued angrily. "Is too!" Mercury denied. "IS NOT!" "Is too!" "IS NOT!" "Is too!" "ENOUGH!" Avalon alledged, "Both of you leave so I can manipulate her!" Arthur and Mercury groaned, exiting the cell in frustration. Avalon smirked and turned to Pearl, lightly brushing her hair. "You're so intelligent, but you have the wrong idea about everything, you are stronger than those filthy maggots that you call friends!"

Pearl moaned, her eyes fluttering open. Her body tensed up as she felt her sides throbbing, her pupils dilated for a second. Avalon tugs on her shirt, shouting, "It hurts, doesn't it? Well, get used to it! It's going to hurt worse of what I'm going to do with you!" Pearl whimpered, trying to wash out the pain. Avalon scoffed.

"Heh, how pathetic. You can be stronger," he demonstrated, "I can make you better Pearl, to show you that we are the superior, nothing compared to those worthlings!" Pearl growled. "Those '_worthlings_' are my friends! How dare you-"

BZZT!

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Avalon shocked her with gigawatts of electricity as he gripped her with his hands. "Now," he sneered, "Do you want me to hurt you even more? Or help you?" Pearl wept, struggling to find courage in the bottom of her heart. "How are you helping me by torturing me?" she questioned, angry tears streaming from her sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

Avalon debated, "Listen little miss Pearl, you don't need friends, nor powers to make your stronger. What you need is us, we can assist you Pearl…you _deserve _better." Pearl huffed. "I'm their leader! I'm suppose to be on their side!" "ARE YOU!?" Avalon asked, shocking the Gem. Pearl hesitated. "You are too weak to be a leader," Avalon elaborated, "You are a wreck and even your friends are stronger than you! You don't need them…you need US."

He gripped Pearl even harder, and Pearl did nothing but scream and cry. The force of his hands tensing on her arms make her entire body ache. Avalon pushed Pearl to the ground, watching her cough and heave. Pearl spits out a chunk of blue blood, dazed. She glanced at Avalon who left. She tried to freeze the chains, but couldn't. She finds herself getting really weak.

_She feels dizzy, and she fainted_.

* * *

Oh noes, things aren't getting any better for them. But the next chapter will show Amethyst taking a whole new level of maturity to save her friend. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Protective Amethyst

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 8 guys, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Protective Amethyst**

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Steven explore the area, searching for Pearl. "I can't believe Pearl is kidnapped again!" Amethyst yelled, "Augh! Wait til' I destroy that Avalon!" Steven sighed. "Amethyst….," he spoke gently, "Please calm down, we'll find Pearl. I'm sure she's fine." "Fine?" Amethyst argued, "FINE!? How is she fine when she's kidnapped? Remember when Tiger's Eye captured her? She could barely breath!" "I didn't know that she was captured!" Steven snapped.

"Whatever! Let's just rescue her, alright?" "I'm sure Avalon is treating her fairly, he doesn't seem like a bad guy." Amethyst's eyes widened. "Really? Someone who plummeted us to the planet's core and captured our friend is what you call 'doesn't seem like a bad guy?" "What's your problem?"

Amethyst crossed her arms, walking from Steven. "I don't know what you're talking about Stevie." Steven groaned. "C'mon Amethyst, you've been acting weird ever since Pearl is the new leader." Amethyst growled. "It's none of your business!" "Amethyst, stop being so difficult, I know." Amethyst gaped. "You know what?" "I know that you treat Pearl like a sister, that's why you're so protective of her." Amethyst blushed dark purple.

"Aw, shut up you dork!" Steven grinned. "Awwwww….you're motherly like her!" "Shut up!" The two laughed. "C'mon Stevie, let's go." Amethyst and Steven traveled through the forest, reaching a trench. They leaped down to the trench, finding a large city.

The enourmous city holds huge buildings, small huts, and shimmering shrines. They are made of marbel and gold, making a reflective surface. Amethyst became confused as she witness this. "Uhhh…what kind of city is this suppose to represent?" Steven shrugged. "I don't know."

Amethyst explored the city as Steven followed, they didn't find any habitants. It was strange, really strange. Amethyst focused on a pillar, reading the language: "_What comes in the night, hides in day. When the sun shines, they turn away. Under the moon, they slay_."

She raised a brow. "The heck is that type of riddle?" Steven shook his head. "I have no idea." Amethyst continued reading the pillar. "Dark magic is what unleashed _Zircon_, at the very center of the planet's core of Planet _Earth_. Head to Earth, stop the magic all at once." "Woah," Steven said, amazed. "I know," Amethyst agreed, "We have to go back to Earth after we save Pearl. Who knows what kind of entity is there?" Steven gulped.

"_If it made Zircon evil, then…it can destroy the Earth_."

* * *

Ah man, that doesn't sound good. But don't worry, they will try to save the planet in time. In the next chapter, Pearl will learn that she lost something important, something very important. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Powerless

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Awesome stuff are happening at my Creative Writing class. We are doing stuff about character development and writing about your very own superhero.

That aside, here is chapter 9. This is the suspenseful chapter, so be ready.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Powerless**

Avalon marched through his base, finding Arthur and Mercury. "My children," he stated, "The Dark Magic once again released from Earth's core, I'm going to retrieve it. Stay here and guard the place, especially the prison cell, we don't want Pearl to escape."

Arthur and Mercury nodded, watching Avalon leave. Mercury elbowed Arthur. "Hey bro, how about you guard the babe, I'll guard the base!" Arthur facepalmed. "For the last time Mercury, Pearl is not my type! She's on the side of good, I'm on the side of evil, there no way that she'll be interested into me!" Mercury baffled. "Ah man! That's hilarious! I-"

They paused as they heard the door slam down, revealing Amethyst and Steven. "Who's ready to get their butts kicked?" Amethyst asked, popping her knuckles and summoning her whip. Mercury giggled, his whip summoned. "I got this cutie! You get the pipsqueak!" he told Arthur, and dashed at Amethyst.

Arthur summoned his Partisan. "Well, Steven, I don't mean any harm to Pearl, she's in our good hands and-OOF!" Steven falcon-punched him. "Where is she!?" he questioned furiously. Arthur points to the cell. "She's right here." Steven picks him up, tossing him against the wall. He bolts in the cell, kneeling down to Pearl. "Pearl….wake up…stay with me…." Pearl groaned, her eyes slowly opening, red from tears.

"Steven….," she mumbled weakly, "Ava….lon….he…he…-" She was cut off by coughing hard, causing blue blood to drip from her mouth. Steven unchained her from the wall, laying her on the floor. "Here, let me check your gem." He touch her gem with the back of his hand, and he watched Pearl shivered. He became surprised by her reaction. "Oh Pearl, what did Avalon do to you?"

Amethyst knocked Mercury down, tying him up with his own whip. "Where's Avalon?" she asked. Mercury chuckled. "He's at Earth, preparing to use Dark Magic on the world. You better hurry, sweet cheeks." Amethyst dropped Mercury, walking to Pearl and Steven, she too is surprised by Pearl.

"Aw man…Pearl, are you okay?" Pearl lay her eyes on her, relieved. "Amethyst….." "It's okay P, I'm here. You're safe now. Now, let's go stop Avalon." Pearl shook her head, confusing the two. "Why not?" Steven asked. Pearl hugged herself, sighing. "Pearl?"

"I'm….._powerless_." Amethyst and Steven gaped, completely bewildered by the news. "How….how did that happen?" Amethyst demanded, barely trying to speak through her shock. "Avalon….did it by his machine, I…..I….I…-" Pearl collapsed in Amethyst's arms, blacking out.

_Amethyst and Steven agreed to head home and stop Avalon from using the Dark Magic_.

* * *

This is really intense here, the climax is happening guys. In the next chapter, witness true power of Avalon. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: The Powerful Avalon

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is chapter 10, and it starts the climax of the story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Powerful Avalon**

After finding a portal to Earth, the three Gems return to Beach City. They are discussing about how to stop Avalon. Pearl is resting on Steven's bed comforter, with Aqua watching her in concern. Amethyst and Steven are beside them, talking.

"It sucks that Pearl lost all of her powers," Amethyst stated, "Avalon's such a jerk." "We can stop him," Steven said, courage in his voice, "I know we can, we are the Crystal Gems after all." Amethyst nods. "You're right Stevie. We can't give up, we can do this. Now…..let's kick some ass!" "Huh?"

"You need to be fierce against Avalon," Aqua added, "But revenge isn't necessary. Yes, he did take away my little girl's powers, but you can't vow vengeance against him. You'll never forgive yourself if you do that decision." Steven and Amethyst nodded seriously, taking off outside.

They gape as they witnessed what is happening out there. It was dark outside, a raging storm is slamming Beach City. Gale force winds race through the place, and a large figure appeared which is Avalon. The two Gems are speechless of the way he looks now. He doesn't even look human or robotic. No, he looks like a monster absorbed by Dark Magic. Red beady eyes, devilish horns, a muscular figure, all black.

Steven looks around franticly, and with a powerful surge, he created a huge pink colored sphere that covers the Gem house and the city. Amethyst is bewildered by Steven's action. "Steven!" she yelled, "What did you do?" Steven faced her. "I can't let Avalon win," he responded, his body covered in magenta energy, and he flies off.

"Steven!" Amethyst rushed, following him to Avalon. She summoned her whip, cracking it against Avalon. With her anger increasing, she whacks at Avalon and kicked him down.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she attacked Avalon fiercly along with Steven joining her. They both try and try to pummel him and beat him to a pulp. However, it wasn't working just enough. They are becoming exhausted and tired. They thought that this was it.

But they were wrong. A figure smacked Avalon down, hard. She has black hair in pigtails, black eyes, wearing a red dress with blue leggings and red sandals. Her gem, a Rose Quartz is exposed as it was cut out from her dress with a star surrounding it.

She holds out her weapon: A pink war hammer. She slams it at Avalon, smirking. "You didn't think of facing Crystal Quartz, did ya?" She snapped. Steven couldn't believe it. It's Crystal Quartz.

_His twin sister_.

* * *

Woah, this is really intense, huh? Crystal Quartz is finally here, yay! The next chapter will have intense moments, and interesting moments. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: The Finishing Off

**Survivors**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

Here is the last chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Finishing Off**

Crystal Quartz walks to Steven, greeting him. "Hey there, bro, I need your help here. Let's take down Avalon together, eh?" Steven's eyes turn starry. "Yeah, let's do it sis!" They each glowed magenta, and flies through the air to attack Avalon.

They attack with punches, kicks, anything to take him down. Avalon, with all his might, tried to smash the barrier surrounding Beach City and the Gem temple, but it's no use. With Steven and Crystal having the upper hand, Avalon is useless.

However, Steven focuses from afar, and noticed that some people have escaped the barrier: Pearl and Connie, holding the Laser Light Cannon. Steven's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Get out of here!" he screamed. "No!" Pearl objected, her voice shreds with clarity and meaning, "Just because we're powerless, doesn't mean we can't help!" She and Connie position the cannon.

"We're ready to fire Steven," Connie said excitedly, "Say the words!" Steven turns to Crystal and they both nodded. Together they screamed, "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!" The cannon beamed with light, preparing to fire. "DUCK!" Pearl yelled, tackling Connie down to take cover. The cannon launched a beam, hitting Avalon. Avalon vanished as the beam hit him in the heart.

The group stares at this in awe. Avalon is defeated at last, and the barrier dissipated.

* * *

The next day starts off with Crystal introducing herself. "Well, I've been captured by Avalon and spent my years discovering how to escape, and when I did, I explored the cosmos, but when I heard your call, I came for you." Steven smiled, feeling appreciated by his twin. "So…is this your girlfriend?"

Crystal points to Connie, and both Steven and Connie blushed. "Well…..," Steven began. "Umm….," Connie stuttered. Crystal laughed. "Ah, don't worry about it, I don't care. So….where's Pearl and Ame?" "On a mission," Steven responds, "Pearl still believes she can help the universe even though she's powerless and Amethyst is worried about her." "Funny, I thought they hate each other." "They don't, they're just polar opposites. They're getting along now." "Oh, well, that's cool. But what about the clones of them?"

Steven froze.

"_The clones_?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the mysterious planet, Arthur and Mercury are at a lab. Mercury holds a broken gem in his hands, while Arthur holds two broken gems. They both beamed them up with their gems, and two figures formed.

One figure shows a familiar Gem villain: Tiger's Eye. She grinned at the boys. "Well, well, I thank you men. However, your life ends short…..like now." Her sharp hands smashed their gems, leaving them dead in a heartbeat. She stares at the two broken gems on the table glowing and being repaired, laying back on the table. With a large beam, it formed the previous dead Gem: Garnet.

She faced Tiger's Eye and her gauntlets formed. Tiger's Eye guffawed, her fists clenching.

"_Well, well, hello old friend…you miss me_?"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**-Sequel: Chaos City-**

Yep, cliffhanger. The sequel is going to come really soon. The next fanfic I'm going to do is _Advanced Darkness_. It's going to be a long and yet another dark fic, but this time, it keeps you questioning. Please review this chapter and tell me what do you think of the story. _Advanced Darkness _is coming soon.


End file.
